


i got chills (they're multiplying)

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruises, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Boyd, Smut, oh shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd's very possessive of what's his. Stiles is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i got chills (they're multiplying)

Boyd glared when Isaac had put his arm around Stiles so casually. He didn’t like that, not one bit. He didn’t like it even more when Stiles smiled and leaned in slightly. Sure, they did it all the time, but that was his.

"Stiles," Boyd ground out. "Can we talk?"

Stiles looked to Boyd, smiling at him with concern and looking just a bit lost. “Yeah, sure, see ya, Isaac,” Stiles waved and got up, following Boyd out the door and to the jeep.

Stiles silently got in and started Roscoe up, waited until Boyd had his seat belt buckled before putting her in reverse and pulling out of the parking lot to Isaac’s apartment.

The ride was silent, and filled with some tension while Boyd brooded over what to say and Stiles sat quietly, not saying anything. It was odd for that sort of thing, but Boyd knew he was freaking the other out. When they pulled up to Stiles apartment and started up, Boyd didn’t think about when he picked Stiles up and threw him over his shoulder.

Stiles squealed. “Boyd!” and Boyd squeezed Stiles upper thigh getting another sqeaking noise from Stiles.

"I thought we were gonna talk!" Stiles gasped.

"We will," Boyd said as he opened the apartment dooor and went in, closing the door with his foot and going stright to Stiles room.

He set the smaller man on his bed and quickly made little work of Stiles shirt and then his own.

Made a pile right beside the bed, hands making subtle strokes while taking the fabric off. Boyd got on top of Stiles started to bite lightly on his shoulder, down his chest, making his way around to cover the boy in hickies and bruises. To lay his claim.

"Don’t like it when I see others touching you," Boyd finally said, making Stiles moan. MAking Stiles lean up and kiss him, stopping word flow for a full five minutes before Boyd broke away to bite down a little harder on Stiles neck, to leave a nice purple mark after he had been working on making Stiles lean up into it. Boyd roughly pushed Stiles further up the bed and grabbed out lube.

Stiles moaned louder this time when he saw what Boyd was doing,

"I’m sorry to tell you this…" Stiles murmured, a light smirk on his face. "But people are going to touch me everyday."

Boyd growled, eyes flashing gold and he pressed his blunt nails to Stiles chest, lightly bringing them down to leave angry red marks in their wake. He listened to Stiles moan and felt the other lean into the press of it. He could smell his lovers arousal and finally he opened the lube and got a fair amount out before slicking up his length.

"Not even gonna get me ready?" Stiles whined.

"You always complain about how much time it wastes," Boyd mumbled.

"Aw! You do listen!" Stiles grinned.

Boyd couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Ready?” He asked,

Stiles looked to Boyd, meeting his eyes and nodding, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. Boyd surged forward and kissed him,moving his hands to line them up and slowly start pushing himself in.

Stiles Whimpered, hands scrambling to grip something and finally grabbing Boyd’s shoulders, breaking the kiss to tip his head back, exposing his newly marked neck, and let out a very dirty moan. Boyd echoed the sound after a second and rolled his hips making Stiles gasp, causing Boyd’s fingers to dig into the human’s hips.

A familiar rhythm started between them, something that was theirs, that was just built in by now. It had Stiles moaning out Boyd’s first name and Boyd grunting his approval and peppering kisses all over Stiles any where his lips landed.

"You’re mine," Boyd growled, possessive.

Stiles leaned up just in time for Boyd to hit a nerve filled area and get a whimper out of him. Boyd did it again, and Stiles let out a vocalized noise stuck between a cry and a moan.

"Your’s," Stiles agreed and Boyd slammed in again.

And the next time, Stiles lets out a strangled cry and thick white strands spill onto his and Boyd’s stomach. The sight was enough for Boyd and he buried himself deep into Stiles before coming and relaxing his body on to the other.

After a few seconds, Stiles started to lightly brush his fingers on Boyd’s sweaty back. “If we don’t move we’re gonna get gross and sticky,” he murmured sleepily.

"So what?" Boyd nuzzled closer.

Stiles grinned and pulled Boyd up for a kiss. “I love you,” he murmured.

Boyd made an approving noise. “I love you too,” He whispered into the silent room, as if it was words that may end the world. As if they were words of prayer.

And they were for all intents and purposes.

"Go to sleep," Stiles murmured. "I’ll watch over you."

Boyd made a humming noise which turned into a snore and yeah, Stiles was his. Definitely his.


End file.
